The Unknown
by La Petite Bella
Summary: Cookland was a country long forgotten by other nations. But what happens when new nations appear? And they had to call on Cookland to mentor them. What will be the result of these new bonds that are made.
1. OC Introduction

**OCs**

_Name_: Arabella (Bella) Kirkland

_Country_: Cookland

_Background_: Grew up alone and had to learn to live by herself (hence why good at survival skills), wanted to teach these survival skills to England but never knew how since she was self-taught

_Hair/eyes_: Dirty blonde hair (like fem Germany's) / Emerald green eyes

_Unique Features_: scar all the way across stomach (when she was Chibisuru she took a hit that was meant for Chibirisu), does NOT have England's eyebrows

_Character Object_: old ink (ink replaced with poison) pen (actually a dagger)

_Relation/s_: Oldest of the Kirkland's, good friends with China (just younger than China), Older Countries (England, France, China, Japan, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Italy, Romano, Spain)

_Personality_: Crazy when drunk, very bossy, spiritual (but doesn't believe in fairy tales), hardly ever joking around (always serious), never been seen crying

_Beliefs_: there is an equal amount of hope & despair / good & evil in the world

_Likes_: the pub, being the boss, adventures, staying up to date with the latest news, the battle field

_Dislikes_: being ordered around, fights (will do ANYTHING to shut them up), laziness, unorganized people, mess

_Skills_: battle skills, leadership, survival skills, magic, cooking (think England is a disgrace)

_Weaknesses_: OCD, soft spot for China, athazagoraphobia & atychiphobia

• • • • •

_Name_: Aira Vainamainen

_Country_: Ashoka

_Background_: {unknown}

_Hair/eyes:_ Light blonde hair / Light purple eyes tinged with blue

_Unique Features_: scar across left shoulder

_Character Object_: lucky dagger (hidden in boot)

_Relation/s_: Finland's little sister

_Personality_: always joking around, always trying to make people laugh, awkward when meeting new people, believes in karma

_Beliefs_: karma

_Likes_: all forms of art, polar bears (has a strange obsession with them), acting, comedy

_Dislikes_: human contact (exception to Canada), bitchy girls

_Skills_: handy with long distance weapons

_Weaknesses_: soft spot for America and England, close hand combat, nyctophobia

• • • • •

_Name_: Bianka Edelstein

_Country_: Ollettoria

_Background_: Was founded by Austria not too long ago, and formed her own parliament and independence. She is still very small, so she's likely to remain the age she is.

_Hair/eyes_: Light brown hair in two braids and a loose hair curl (like Canada's) / Violet eyes

_Unique Features_: small mole under left eye (like Austria's)

_Character Object:_ violin

_Relation/s_: Austria's little sister, good friends with Liechtenstein

_Personality_: well mannered, usually quiet, organised

_Beliefs_: Trust is like paper. Once it's crumpled it can be perfect again.

_Likes_: play the violin, cooking, listening to Austria play piano, spending time with Liechtenstein and Hungary

_Dislikes_: Prussia, rude people and getting in trouble with Austria, not being allowed to see Liechtenstein

_Skills_: violin, ball room dancing, cooking

_Weaknesses_: talking to people she doesn't know, stutter, trust issues


	2. The Unknown Countries

_"You are a disgrace to the Kirkland family!" England's older sister Cookland spat at him in disgrace. "You have no cooking ability whatsoever and you can't perform a single cursing ritual without screwing it up! You bloody git!" Arabella loomed over the young Brit with his same emerald green eyes that gleamed in the summertime sun. The older Kirkland turned her back towards the younger one and walked off to finish the scones that sent a sweet-smelling aroma through the quaint cottage home. The British boy held back tears that threatened to tumble down his cheeks and sucked in a deep breath when suddenly someone started calling his name. _

"Britain…Britain…dude, England!" A voice that sounded awfully familiar called out to him, snapping England back into reality.

"Yo Britain, what do you think of this all dude?" America poked England multiple times which was starting to annoy the Brit. England growled deeply in his throat, struggling to hold in his boiling anger.

"Shut up you bloody git!" He yelled straight at the American's face in pure anger and annoyance. "And will you please stop poking me?!" It came out as more of an order than a question. He quickly averted his thoughts back to the World Meeting that was currently in order. "May you please explain to me the issue again?" England asked flatly, straightening his already perfect black suit that he always wore to the World Meetings.

Germany hurriedly responded, not letting anyone else have a chance in saying something. "It's concerning those new countries," the German male informed, reminding England of the current topic. The Brit thought it over before answering.

"I believe their relatives should be the ones to look after them. So Austria should be the one to take care of Ollettoria and Finland to Ashoka." He answered bluntly. "Would that not make sense?" He questioned. Most of the other countries nodded in agreement, though it could be seen in some of their eyes that they personally would like to overrun those new countries.

"I agree, but I also think we should call for expert advice on this just in case – aru," China pitched in, receiving a few strange looks from the other nations. This told him that he must need to give more information, so he kept explaining. "Cookland. I think we should call upon Cookland – aru." China sighed mentally. He was still receiving a few strange looks from the younger countries, but the older ones seemed to understand. They all turned towards England, who sat there wide eyed and dumbstruck. Memories flashed in and out of England's mind, some tormenting and some pleasing, but none of them were anything recent. In fact, England hadn't seen Cookland since she helped him out in the Hundred Years War, but that was back in the 1300s.

"Earth to Iggy…hello? Is anyone there?" The American waved his hand in front of Britain, who had zoned out as soon as he heard Cookland's name. It took the Brit a few seconds to snap back into reality, but the American finally got England out of his trance by flicking him on the forehead.

"Sorry," he flattened out his suit once again. "Yes, calling on Cookland is a good idea." The Englishman stated bluntly, hiding the pain that stung his voice. "But we should also call upon the new countries so they can get and understanding of all this." He added as the surrounding countries at the table pondered this and eventually all nodded their heads in agreement. The whole room was filled with a pin-drop silence for what seemed like hours until Germany had the initiative the finish the meeting.

"Then it's settled," he boomed across the table, making a few countries jump in surprise, "we shall invite Cookland, Ollettoria and Ashoka to the next World Meeting. Meeting adjourned." The German finalised and they all started to exit out of the conference room. They had all left until there were only two countries left at the table, England and China. The two countries sat silently for a few minutes before China finally stood up and bowed politely at the Brit, England quick to do the same and then they filed out of the room where they would soon meet again, only with three more people joining them.


End file.
